With Or Without You
by Aye it's spoby
Summary: This is more in detail of Season 6 for Spencer and Toby because I feel like the show should have put more detail in. Please read and review! xoxo


**"All I could think about was you in that place, and I realize I don't know what happened..."**

She wasn't sure what to tell him. What had happened to her was not something she would prefer to repeat to the one person who mattered most to her in this world. It was a traumatic experience that she would not like to repeat. He understood. He really did, but all he really wanted to do was protect her and make her forget everything that had happened to her these past few years.

When she spoke, he thought she was finally going to tell him what had happened. He was preparing himself for the worst; but all that came out of her mouth was, "I'm sorry." They drove back to her house in silence. "Are your parents still out of town?" It was a stupid question. Of course her parents were gone. He was just trying to start some sort of conversation. "Yeah, my mom will be home this weekend," she said shortly. She seemed angry. He wasn't sure how to pry without her screaming at him. She was probably mad at him for constantly asking her how she is. Spencer was never the type to be babied by anyone.

"I'm going to bed." She spoke with no emotion. "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Toby asked sweetly. "If you want to," she wasn't even looking at him anymore. She was already walking up the stairs to her room with Toby following closely behind her.

Spencer had been unable to sleep since she had gotten home from the hospital a few days ago. Every time she would fall asleep, she would be awoken by the nightmares that felt all too real. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Toby asked, wanting her to at least act like a shell of the Spencer he knew before she had gotten kidnapped. "No" Spencer said as she put her purse down on the red chair and moved to close her bedroom door so she could change. "Listen Spenc-" He was interrupted by the force of her lips on his. To say he was surprised was an understatement. But that didn't stop him from kissing her with just as much passion.

Before Toby could say anything, her tongue was in his mouth and both of their shirts were on the floor. Her hands were running up and down his chiseled abdomen and then through his hair sensually. She wanted him. She needed him. She walked the back until he was flat on the bed and she straddled him. The passion between them kept building and Toby knew exactly where this was headed.

"Spencer... we can't" he said as he gently pushed her off of him. Spencer backed away with a tear in her eye, hurt. "Spence-" Toby said reaching for her arm. She flinched away, obviously more hurt about the situation. "You should probably go," Spencer said getting off the bed and handing Toby his shirt and putting on hers as well. "Spencer, I only said that because I don't think you are ready for that right now." He was trying to be supportive. "I wish people would stop trying to tell me what 'I really need right now.' I told you that i wasn't ready to talk about it. So why can't you just leave me alone?" Spencer said bitterly. "I didn't mean it like that Spencer." Toby wasn't trying to sound annoyed but he was getting more frustrated by the minute. "I think you should probably go," Spencer repeated herself once more. she walked over to the door and opened it waiting for Toby to walk out. "If it's really what you want then I will leave, but I love you Spencer." Toby said as he walked out the door and drove to his loft.

Up in her room, Spencer broke down in tears. Did everyone really see her as helpless? She was tired. God, she was so tired. Both emotionally and physically. She hated fighting with Toby, but she was so sick and tired of all of the questions and him treating her like she will just break into a million pieces. Spencer just wanted to be normal again. To have a normal relationship with her boyfriend again. She couldn't shut her mind off. But she was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning Spencer awoke feeling more horrible than she did last night. She needed sleep. She turned over to look at her phone, four texts from Toby and a missed call from Emily. Dialing Emily's number, Spencer got out of bed and went downstairs. "Hey Em what's up?" "I was just checking in, Toby said y'all had a fight last night and that y'all aren't talking" Emily said wondering. "Yeah, I don't feel like talking about it right now" Spencer didn't have anything to say. "Okay, come by The Brew in two hours. We are all meeting up to talk." "Okay Em, see you then." Spencer hung up and got dressed for school.

Spencer was almost ready to leave when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Toby standing there. "Hey Spence," Toby said. "Hi." Spencer felt guilty for what happened last night. "Listen Toby I need to go meet the girls at the Brew so I have to leave now." "We need to talk," Toby said lightly pulling her arm so she could face him. "I don't have time right now, maybe later." Spencer made her way to the door ready to leave. "I'll talk to you later Toby," and with that, Spencer walked out the door. Away from Toby. He understood that she was still dealing with the effects of what had happened to her. But if she didn't deal with her problems, it might cause a rift in their relationship.

 **Hey! These are sort of one shots. But it can also be considered a multi-chap :/ Please tell me what you think and also I REALLY NEED IDEAS! Thanks for reading. xoxo**


End file.
